robert the doll returns 12
by mewt66
Summary: bianca get marry and there have a weird honeymoon there also see evil


it was a beautiful night and Bianca was going on a date. "as Aaron drive he knew that they will have a good time as Bianca enter the car & sat next to Aaron. 'Bianca explain that raven is alive.'at first he didn't believe her but when he heard her talk he was amaze. ,so Bianca give him James to help him understand how dolls live anyway they had a wonderful date before she lift the car she give him a big kiss he blush his heart went bop Bop Bop, "then in 2014 Bianca & Aaron became husband and wife for there honeymoon they went to the arthoues in key west Florida'

'will here we are Bianca are honeymoon, 'Aaron I know this place it.'that right this house used belong to Mr. Otto the man who had that doll. . Sweetie I don't think we should sleep here it haunted' .now Bianca it just a story he not really. 'Aaron yes he is believe it or not Jessie once heard him talk at the museum' .come on Bianca we drive far to get here' .James I feel something in that house' .me too raven one time I saw Robert in there,  
. did will I met him and he nice' ,nice but he evil. 'how can you be so sure James. because i feel he evil. 'oh really will he change James he really change' .whatever you say dear' .then raven saw something in the window' .look I saw someone in there James. ,it much have been him is he in there ill check it out' ,James use his powers to see inside the house.'yep he in there. ' mom Robert in then pleas let not go there. 'am sorry raven but we have no chose . 'as they enter the house Robert was watching them. .raven will it nice to see you but what this hmm look like she not the only living doll ann' .he call' ,what is it rob' .I want you to bring raven to me oh right' .yes I will but what about them should I scared them?. ?no not yet let them enjoyed it beside Bianca and raven are very nice.

.are you sure you want to stay here it haunted you know, .yes where here for are honeymoon' .and how your will you be staying hmmm' .oh for 2 days is that all right with you Bianca. ,Bianca just shake her head yes 'Aaron turn his head back, "then that how long where here and thank for the keys. 'raven do you feel him. "yes mom I do I also feel someones else is here to mom' ,it must be ann she die here and she trap here with him we better stay always from the turret room. .will here your room and enjoy. ,is this the second floor she ask. 'nop it isn't and good luck staying here alone. ,but are you staying here to he ask.'ARE YOU NUTS IF I STAY HERE HE WILL DRIVE ME Nuts

'but he not really is he?.'you better believe it mr,Dennis and good bye see you in to days I hope' .gulp Aaron am scary' .it ok Bianca am sure will be fine' .that what you think Aaron this place is haunted I can feel it' "now raven it not and he not really. .Aaron as you know me and James are alive just like Robert and if we are alive then he real to, 'She right Aaron. "will let not talk about him no more. ,Aaron know that they were right but he just want to spine time with Bianca you see scene he met Bianca he love her for her kindness smart cooking and for her love hugs he just wanted to keep her happy as all husband should'

OK let look around ok' .so Bianca and raven went alone into the room and Aaron look around the house. 'mom I feel him he watching us' "I think so to raven but don't worry Ill protect you raven' ,oh you think sooo' .what was that raven. 'I don't know mom. 'hello am ann.' .uhhhh you much be gene wife's' .yes I am but listen you and your family must leave now. 'But why should we. ,because raven Robert want you he here you see he want me to scare your family and all he wants is you raven so go gooo, 'ann vanished' .I think we should before to late. ,Bianca scream AARON' .WHAT IS IT MY LOVE. "I saw ann she warn us to leave so pleas Aaron I beg you pleas let leave' .Aaron knew that his wife was scared' .ok were pack up are things and leave. 'they got ready but it was to late Robert lock every door in the house.

' bianca the doors are all lock we cant get out. ,Aaron it must be Robert he want us to stay' .Bianca was really scared so was raven. 'what do we do now my love' .Aaron let brake the windows said James. 'so James and Aaron try to brake them but there were braking proves, 'it wont work where trap here, 'then something went bang the sound was coming closer in closer and then Robert came out of the shadows' .why are you doing this to us me and Bianca are your friends, raven yelled' "I know that why I want you I want all of you to stay with me., but why we cant stay here we need are family's and friend Robert this is not the will to keep use said bianca' .yeah let us good your scaring me wife' .now Aaron you will love it here with me so enjoy it' .Robert pleas they cant stay here they die thy need food, "James knew that humans need food and fresh air.

.Robert they need water and sun shine you cant do this it wrong. "oh raven as soon as they die we will all be together forever' .this is nut Robert you cant keep them there human they need to be free' .who are you IL never met you, .in the past when me and raven were alive we were husband and wife but i was made into a slave & years later i die and lift raven she was lonely so Bianca call me then we got back to together. ,will enjoy your time here I must gathers some things see you hahaha'

, he vanished' .ohhh Aaron I don't know if I can live like this' .James can you use your powers to get help' .am try but he wont let me where doom' .James we be fine but them they wont live long. ,I warn you now your trap here like me. 'ann is there away to leave this house. 'hmm there is a way. ,really how How can we leave James ask' .you see all he want is someone like him to talk to and he want raven. 'no he cant have her I made her and I cant lose her. 'Bianca it ok he wont get her I promise 'Aaron knew that bianca treated raven as there child even if she is a talking doll. 'wait I have idea' .what is it ann ,James ask.

'am back guys.' Robert if I made you a friend would you let all of use go' .hmmm all right it a deal but if I don't like it then you stay forever.'Aaron can you fine me a sewing-box, 'yes I go fine it' ,raven James fine me some fabric got it' .ok mom whatever you say' .so they all search luckily they fine the things she needed and for 10 hours  
She made a doll' .it done will how do you like her Robert' "wowwow she beautiful what her name he ask' .her name is Sarah and now the spell boo bang boo soul of the earth hear my call I ask you to give this doll a soul.'then bang she was moving and she beautiful' .who am I and what a handsome doll. "hello there am Robert can you be my girlfriend. ' sure Roby, 'Robert am here to take you back to the museum' ,Mary it you and you knew he was here the whole time'

.yes sometime he would come back to his home and I see you used your taleing to make him a friend and don't worry Robert she be right next to you ok' .Bianca you and your family are free and I thank you for making me a friend. ,your welcome ok Aaron let enjoy are honeymoon ok' ,so Mary took Robert and Sarah to there new home. 'and ann was free to go to heaven. "Aaron and bianca had a great honymoon'


End file.
